


Emily and a Blonde Doctor

by Tmas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Emily - Freeform, F/F, Fun, Love, Office, Sex, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: Emily has been feeling down lately. Angela has been busy with work and they haven't had much time to be together. Lena forms a plan to help but Emily is going to have to step out of her she'll and turn up the heat...





	Emily and a Blonde Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend and I honestly adore the couple now. This is dedicated to her(you know who you are ;)!
> 
> If you'd like to support me you can donate here: paypal.me/Tmasbeva

The phone sat on the bluish marble kitchen counter. The sunshine came through the glass slide doors that led to the back door. The phone had a picture of a red headed Emily and blonde Angela both wearing matching ugly red holiday sweaters. The holiday season was over now but Emily just loved the picture so much she left it as her background. The phone read 2:23pm. It was a nice day if not a bit chilly as it was January in Europe. The phone lit up and began to ring. Emily walked into the kitchen to answer it. Emily was wearing a green towel with a face mask. She was giving herself a facial as she was feeling a bit down lately. 

She reached for the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey girly!”

“Ah Lena, how are you?”

“Great love. How are things? I feel like we haven't talked in ages.” 

“Eh... they're alright I suppose.”

Lena noticed the sound in her voice. Lena had dated Emily for a few months but it was long enough to know Emily very well. “Emily…”

“Yeah?”

“What's going on?”

“What do you mean? Nothing…”

“Em, I know you. I can tell something's up. Is everything going okay with you and Angela?”

Emily hesitated but she knew Lena wouldn't leave it alone. “Well...it's just...I haven't really seen Angela in about a month. She's been so busy with work lately.”

“I see.”

“Look I'm glad that you have Amelie now and that we're still good friends but I don't want to lose another woman I love.”

Lena was silent for a second thinking about the situation. “Hmmm...I got it! Leave it to me. Stay free tomorrow I'm gonna come over. Okay?”

“O-okay”

“Talk to you later, cheers love!” Lena said before hanging up. 

Emily was now nervous. Lena had a way of going out of her way for her friends and you never know what she's plotting. She put the phone back down and returned to the bath.

Lena picked up the phone and started dialing. 

“Dr. Ziegler's office, how may I assist you?”

“Heh. Yes hello my name is Lena Oxton and I'd like to make an appointment for my wife Amelie. She's been a bit under the weather lately and I'd like her to get checked out.”

“Okay no problem. Is tomorrow at 2:30pm good for you Miss Oxton?”

“Perfect!”

“See you then, bye.” The assistant said before hanging up.

“Oh Emily just leave it to me. Muhuhaha!” Lena said to herself before muttering an evil laugh. She was silly and she knew it. 

The next day came. Lena walked up to the mahogany door holding some bags and bundled up in her brown scarf that complimented her short brown hair. She wore her brown leather jacket and blue jeans with black boots to keep warm. She knocked on the door and the looked at her black digital watch on her wrist. 10:40am. She shivered for a second and focused back on the door. Emily opened the door greeting her.

“Hey, come on in.” Emily invited.

“Thanks love!”

Lena walked in and Emily shut the door behind her. Lena took her scarf off and unzipped her jacket revealing her white long sleeve shirt. 

“So what are the bags for?” Emily questioned.

“This? This is your disguise!”

“I'm sorry. It sounded like you said disguise.” Emily said confused. 

“Aha! I did Em!” 

Emily stood there without any idea what she was about to get into. She hadn't showered yet so she was still in her night gown. Her hair was a red mess and her freckles flared with her nerves. 

“Now first off you need to take a shower.” Lena pushed Emily all the way to the bathroom. “Go on.”

“L-lena! Wait!”

“No time love. Clothes off!” Lena said. 

Lena pulled the nightgown off of a struggling Emily revealing her small perky breasts. Lena started the shower while Emily covered up. 

“Oh Em, like I haven't seen those before. Come on, in you go!” Lena pushed her into the shower and shut the curtain. “Good! I'll be back.”

Lena left the bathroom and headed to the bedroom. Passing through the hallway she noticed a nice picture of Angela and Emily together. They were smiling and happy. Emily was never this happy. Even when she was with Lena. Lena became more determined at this point. Emily was her good friend and she was going to make sure Angela knew how great she was. 

“Oh Angela you have no idea what's coming.” Lena laughed and continued on. She made it to the master bedroom and walked over to the walk in closet. “Let's begin!”

She started digging through the closet and making a pile of clothes on the floor. Others would say she's making a mess but Lena thought she was just cleaning Emily's collection of clothes. She was twisted like that, different. 

Emily stepped out of the shower and grabbed her light blue towel. She wrapped her body in it and met Emily in the bedroom. She noticed the pile up of clothes and excused Lena for it. Emily knew she was just trying to help. 

“Ah you're done! Here put these on.” Lena said handing over a set of clothes. 

Emily took them and stared at them for a moment. It was a blue mini skirt and a white shirt sleeve button up. She looked down at the clothes then back at a smiling Lena and back to the clothes. 

“I'm isn't this a bit revealing? You know, for January?” Emily questioned.

“You'll be fine. I have a plan I tell you. Oh and don't forget these socks.” Lena said handing over knee high socks. 

Emily stopped arguing and put the clothes on. She noticed she needed underwear. “Um Lena, what about a bra and panties?”

“You won't need them love, trust me.”

Emily felt so naked and it felt weird to her. “So what? I'm to wait for her to come home?” 

Lena laughed. “No no no. You have a doctor's appointment Em.”

“What?!”

“Yup. I made an appointment with Dr. Ziegler for Amelie and today you're gonna be Amelie!”

Emily became more nervous. “But...I'm basically naked.”

Lena handed over a big red leather coat that was big enough to cover Emily's body. “Wear this and button it up.” 

Emily put it on and some of the stress was relieved. 

“Okay! Now let's go!” Lena shouted in excitement.

“Right now? What am I supposed to do? I need a plan.” Emily asked. 

“Don't worry, love. I'll tell you on the way there. And don't forget the heels Em.”

They left the house in Lena's car. Emily was embarrassed at what she was wearing. She looked over at Lena from the passenger's seat.

“So what's the plan Lena?”

“Well you're going to seduce a doctor!” 

“I'm what now…”

“Yeah it'll be great! You just go in and instead of her giving you a physical, you give her one.”

“Okay...turn around, I'm out.”

Lena laughed. “Nope. Look just go in there and be confident. Sit down on her desk and grab her by her doctor's coat and pull her in to kiss her. I'm sure you can figure out the rest!”

“I...I don't know if I can do that.”

“Em, listen to me, you got this. Show Angela just what she's been missing. Do this and I promise you that work will take a back seat.”

Emily nodded to agree. Lena smiled back at her and turned up the music in the car.

A few minutes later they arrived. Lena reached for a bag in the back seat and pulled out a black beret, sunglasses, and a black scarf. 

“What's this?” Emily asked. 

“Your disguise!”

Emily rolled her eyes and agreed. She put on the lame disguise and looked into the car mirror. 

“You look great. Now get in there and seduce your wife! I'll wait for you out here.”

Emily sighed. “Okay, here I go.”

Emily stepped out of the car and walked into the doctor's office. She signed in and took a seat. She pulled out her phone and looked at the background picture of her and Angela. She took in a deep breath and let it out. 

“Amelie the doctor will see you now.”

Emily nervously got up and began to follow the assistant to Angela’s office. 

“Here you are Amelie. The doctor will be right in.”

“Thank you.”

The assistant left closing the door behind her. Emily looked around the room. Angela had her degrees and many informative doctor pictures hanging up. She looked over at Angela's desk and saw a picture of herself with a yellow sticky note that read “I miss you my love.” Emily was caught in this moment. She realized Angela wasn't avoiding her or trying to be away from her. Angela missed Emily and loved her very much. Emily needed that. All her fears and nerves faded. She was now confident and put on a seductive smile. 

The door began to open and Angela emerged wearing her black button up with her office skirt and white doctor coat. Angela saw the woman sitting in the seat opposite of hers. She walked over with her clipboard not realizing it was Emily. She walked over to her chair and grabbed a seat still looking at the chart. 

“Now Miss Oxton, I see you just wanted a check up?” Angela spoke.

“You could say that.” Emily said

“Wait...I know that voice…” Angela recognized Emily's voice. “Em?”

Emily took off her sunglasses and beret. And stood up. 

“Emily what are you doing here?”

Emily put on her seductive smile. “You haven't had much time for me lately so I made an appointment.” Emily stood up and started strutting around the left side of the desk. 

“Emily I have work to do…”

“bu-bu-bu right now I am your work.” She glided her hand along the desk while unbuttoning her red coat. Her shirt barely covered her breasts. The buttons of her shirt were just high enough to hide her small pink nipples. Angela pushed her her chair out a bit.

“Emily, I miss you but I can't…”

Emily dropped her coat and pushed the items on the desk out of the way to sit down right in front of Angela. She put her finger on Angela's lips.

“Shhh.” Emily shushed Angela. 

Emily grabbed ahold of Angela's coat and pulled her in. “Now Dr. Ziegler, give me a physical…” 

She pulled Angela in for a kiss. Emily stuck her tongue into Angela's mouth. They were making out in now time. The doctor was now between Emily's legs. The doctor was getting hot. Angela moved her hand down to between Emily's legs. She stopped for a second. 

“You're not wearing…”

“Nope.” Emily smiling. 

Angela dove back into their make out session. Her finger slid right in Emily's sweet spot as Angela moved to Emily's neck. 

“MMM…” Emily let out a moan. 

Angela kissed her neck and slowly moved down to her chest. Angela unbuttoned Emily's shirt one button at a time. Her fingers slid in and out more frequently as she got wetter and wetter. She kissed her small nipples delicately as Emily became louder. Emily reached down to Angela's skirt to rub her lover's sweet spot. Angela was already wet. She let out a small moan. Angela stood up to remove her black panties. She pulled her skirt up for Emily and they continued to go at it. 

“Dr. Ziegler? Is everything okay?” The assistant asked from the door. The assistant opened the door to check on them. Angela was slouched in her chair and Emily was hiding under her desk. 

“Ah yes everything is fine.”

Emily was staring quietly at Angela's sweet spot. She decided to play with Angela. Emily started giving Angela oral. Angela started to squirm a bit in pleasure. 

“Mmm.” Angela let out a moan. 

“Doctor?” The assistant asked.

“Uhh...I'm just a bit tired and under the weather. I just need a small break. Cancel my next few appointments.”

The assistant was confused but agreed and then left the room. Angela put her hand on Emily's red hair pulling it in pleasure. 

“Ohh! Ughhh Emilyyy…” Angela shouted. 

Emily wouldn't let up. She was doing work on her clit and then slid a finger inside Angela's sweet spot. Angela started to shake. She was about to come. Emily knew she was close. She got more aggressive. Angela was on the edge of her chair indulging in the pleasure being inflicted on her. Until finally…

“Ugh! Yes...YESS RIGHT THERE. MMMM...I LOVE YOU EMILYYYY…” Angela shouted. She came and Emily let up. 

Emily climbed up to her lover and they kissed.  
“Ahh. That was... whew. I love you Emily.” Angela said resting. 

“And I love you Dr. Ziegler.” Emily teased.

“Emily, I'm sorry I haven't had much time to spend with you lately.”

“It's okay, dear.” Emily said with compassion. 

Angela leaned up to Emily and cupped Emily's face with her hands. “I think I'll cut my hours a bit more. I miss you Em and I'm sorry.”

Emily kissed the doctor. “I should probably go then, huh?” 

Angela smiled. “I've had my physical but you still haven't gotten yours…” 

Emily giggled and they started to make out again…

___________________________________

EXTRA 

Lena still waiting in the car. It had been over 2 hours. Lena was starting to wonder if Emily would ever come back. 

"Jeez, they must really be going at it...im starving. I'm gonna go get some Taco Shell's..."


End file.
